Rings
by Mewpie
Summary: A lemon/smut/lime fanfic that's in your POV. It's readerXsteven stone. Give this one a try. Please and thank you. Pokemon ORAS. Hoenn.


**_I've seriously written this on my iPhone during like at 1am. Welp, let's see how it goes. (Note** this story is just a straight up lemon. No particular plot or whatsoever). Oohh and one more thing, this story is going be in _****_your_****_ point of view. Hope you enjoy ;)_**

* * *

><p>I held his soft hand. He always wore two metal rings to show his love towards metal I guess. Anyhow, I just loved those rings. Every time he touched me, I could feel the cold metal rings on my skin which made me crave for more. We were watching a documentary in Steven's house. It was about rocks, obviously. Personally I've never had an interest in rocks and the documentary was boring me. I looked at Steven who was sitting beside me on the couch. He looked so focused on the show. I stared playing with his hand. That was the only thing to keep me from boredom at that point. Steven was wearing a plain shirt with boxers. It was almost 10pm and that's what he usually wears to bed. I was in my pajama shorts and an oversized t-shirt. I really like oversized clothes. I felt that he averted his gaze on me. Guess I distracted Steven by trying to play with his hand.<p>

"Don't you find this documentary intriguing?" he asked me. I didn't want to lie.

"No, Steven, I don't. I find you way more intriguing" Oops! That was corny. I mentally slapped myself for saying that but it was the truth. The room had a dim lighting and his face was somehow glowing. He looked so perfect. While I was lost in though, I felt Steven inch towards me. He had a smile on his pretty face. I kissed him. I wasn't able to stop myself. The ambiance was perfect too. He kissed me back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he ran his fingers on my sides. I needed to feel them. I needed to feel those rings on my bare skin. I deepened the kiss. After a moment, I broke apart. I looked at his pale blue eyes and sucked on his earlobe. I could feel Steven trying to hold back a groan. It made me smile. He was really cute. I started kissing his jawline and sucked on his neck. Then I aimed for his lips again and gave a little peck and pulled away. I kept on teasing him that way. He caught me by my face and kissed me, hard after being annoyed for a while. Now when I said hard, I meant it. He stuck his tongue inside and felt my whole mouth. I brushed my teeth just a while ago so I shouldn't be tasting that bad. As of Steven, he tasted like oranges for some reason. I felt him tug on my shirt and it was off within a blink of an eye. He started to rub his hands on my stomach and back. Then, he grabbed my breast and started squeezing it lightly. Yes, I didn't have a bra on. This aroused me so much because I could feel his rings on my bare skin. It was time for Steven's clothes to say goodbye now. I pulled off his shirt. I could definitely feel the tightness in his boxers which made me smirk. He pushed me down on the cough and now he was over me, taking the dominance. I loved it. He ran his fingers all over me and started sucking my collarbone which made me moan. After he was done with that spot on my skin, making sure he left his mark, he trailed down kisses until my hips. My shorts were off in no time. I grabbed his hair and groaned. He looked at me and smirked. Before I could even comprehend, I felt his fingers inside of me. Of all the times we made love, he had never done this to me and it was driving me nuts. It felt way too good to be true. I was able to feel his metal ring inside me. I was practically screaming for more. "Ahh Steven! Ooh, it feels so great" I moaned out. He stuck his another finger inside me and now there were two rings that I could feel. He stated to pull in and out. He was fingering me with rings on his fingers and I couldn't have asked for anything better! He pulled his fingers out and started kissing me again. I could feel the heat building up in me. I wanted him so bad. "S-Steven, IN!" I said. He complied by removing his boxers off and inserting himself into me. I let out a groan. He started thrusting into me.

"How does that feel?" he asked almost in a raspy voice.

"Sooo good! Faster!" I replied while moaning. He increased his pace. I could feel my walls clenching onto his length. I was at the core and I could tell that he was too. He let out a heavy breath and spilled his seed inside me. It felt warm in my womb. I loved that feeling. Steven collapsed on me. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his forehead. I then realized that the documentary ended and Steven missed it.

"I'm sorry" I cooed.

"Sorry for what" he asked looking into my eyes.

"You missed your documentary because of me" I said

"That's no big deal! I give the utmost importance to you than anything else." he said softly. I kissed him. This man, this man who was lying on me naked, I just love him! He's my everything.

"More important than rocks?" I questioned him with a smirk.

"Oh of course! I love you dear!" he said and kissed my neck.

"I was thinking, I really like your rings" I said to Steven whose head was now buried in my neck.

"Why, that's nice then" he mumbled onto my skin. I let out a small chuckle.

"Aww Steven! Let's sleep on the bed" I said and we both got into the bedroom and slept beside each other, cuddling.

"You're my world" I whispered and closed my eyes burying my face into his chest.

"And you're mine. Love you and goodnight" Steven replied. That's how we drifted off to sleep that night.

* * *

><p><strong><em>OMG! It was so hard to write and publish this from an iPhone at almost 2am. Anddd I have school tomorrow. Guys, you better show some love by reviewing and favoriting. That'd mean a lot!<em>**

**_Peace out :3_**


End file.
